


In case you didn't know

by playak11



Category: Krashlyn - Fandom, Womens Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, NWSL, Orlando Pride, Smut, ali krieger - Freeform, ashlyn harris - Freeform, krashlyn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playak11/pseuds/playak11
Summary: Post NC vs ORL game.





	In case you didn't know

It was a tough loss in North Carolina for Ashlyn being that she was now a professional soccer player coming back to play on the same pitch she won a championship on so many years before with the Tarheels. Ali knew she wanted to come out with the win, but the forwards couldn't capitalize on their many chances and they walked away 3-1. Ash had a spectacular game, throwing her body in every way to prevent the ball from touching the back of the net. Still, Ali knew she'd need a pickmeup as soon as they returned home to Orlando. They boarded the plane, quietly, Ali letting her girlfriend have her space. Once they were situated, and the jet was in the air, Ali reached over to rub soothing circles on Ashlyn's thigh. She waited until she heard Ashlyn release the breath that she knew she was holding. 

"I just want this club to be successful. For my own selfish reasons, and of course, for my home state and to further empower women's sports, Al..." she rolled her head sideways to meet whiskey brown eyes. "It's frustrating doing all I can to save this team and not getting the results back from the front line..."

"I know, Ash, but this is a new club. W are all new to each other and everyone has experience.. we just need to put that experience together and get that chemistry down so we can capitalize. I want to be successful, too baby. I'm getting older and you know I want that NWSL championship" Ali caressed Ashlyn's face, holding her chin to turn her to look further into her eyes "we will figure this out and start getting those dubs. You're doing a great job, captain.." she kissed her softly, letting it linger on Ash's lips. 

Her girlfriend let out a soft, content moan, "mm thank you.. I know. I believe you..." she captured Ali's lips once more this time soundly claiming them. Her eyes remaining shut a little longer than normal, "I love you."

"I love you, too. Get some rest. I want to spend time recovering with you when we get home" Ali stated with a wink. She leaned her head down and tried to catch some Z's herself. Ashlyn kissed the top of her head then rested her chin there before falling into a light slumber herself. 

When they finally got home, Ali knew exactly what she wanted to do so she'd just pull Ashlyn with her. She headed towards their master bathroom, shredding one piece of clothing at a time when she got to the deep bathtub, she stood stark naked and she could hear Ashlyn's breath hitch. 

"Take a bath with me?" she asked. 

Ashlyn was naked in record time, slowly lowering herself into the water and she felt her negative feelings from the game dissolve. She opened her arms for Ali to climb into. Ali laid back, and relished in the feeling of strong, tattooed arms enveloping her. This was where she felt safest, in those arms. She mindlessly traced circles around her favorite arms, smirking at the goosebumps that followed. She leaned her head up and kissed along her girlfriend's defined jawline, pulling her arms tighter around her waist. Ash hummed then surprised Ali when she caught her lips. The kiss was hungry, eager and conveyed the love and respect the blonde felt for the brunette. She, too, had played a tough game earlier that night and forgot to tell Ali how much she thanked her for saving her ass multiple times. She intended to use their "recovery" to show her, instead. She lightly traced Ali's bottom lip with her tongue before Ali granted her entry and began to massage her tongue against Ali's. She knew she was working the brunette up as she was letting out small moans into Ashlyn's mouth as they explored with their tongues. 

Ashlyn effortlessly picked Ali up and turned her to straddle her lap. She kissed down her neck, sucking lightly on her pulse point then moved to bite the skin beneath her collarbone before soothing it with her tongue. Ali arched her back, shoving her perfect breasts into Ashlyn's face. 

"God baby you're so damn sexy. I can kiss your beautiful skin all fucking night..." she leaned up to capture Ali's lips with a deep kiss causing the brunette to grind down into her lap. 

Ali pulled back, "im not stopping you baby... kiss my skin. I love your tongue on me.. in me" her eyes were dark. 

"Jesus woman you're going to be the death of me..." she trailed kissed down her neck to the valley of her breasts before taking Ali's left nipple into her mouth. She sucked the nipple to a point then pulled back with it between her teeth before sucking on it again, running her tongue along it. 

"Fuuuck Ashlynnn... mmm" Ali's head was thrown back, her hands gripping Ashlyn's shoulders as Ashlyn made her way to show the right breast the same attention. She ran her finger tips down Ali's sides, to her thighs where she raked them back and forth loving the way Ali's breath was starting to come out in pants mixed with desperate moans. 

"Ash baby touch me I need to feel you.." Ali pulled Ashlyn's face back up to kiss her hungrily and gasped when Ash drug her middle finger through her slick lips before drawing light patterns on her clit. Ali pushed her hips down to find more pressure from Ashlyn's finger, but Ash pulled her finger away just enough to prevent her girlfriend from speeding things up. She haphazardly ran her finger back and forth from Ali's soaked center to her engorged clit collecting wetness. 

"Pleaseeee babe stop teasing me make me cum remind me i am yours Ashlyn.." her hands were in Ashlyn's hair pulling slightly to force the blondes eyes to look into hers to see how bad she wanted, no, needed her lover. 

Ashlyn kissed Ali as she drove three fingers deep, swallowing the brunette's loud moan. She was pumping in and out at a steady pace as Ali's body shook in her lap, her nails digging into Ashlyn's shoulder before wrapping around her neck. 

"Fuuuck mmm yes baby you feel so good inside of me. I love it when you fill my wet pussy with those long fingers... yesss" she moaned hotly into Ashlyn's ear as she continued to grind her hips against her lovers skilled fingers. Ashlyn pushed her thumb against Ali's clit then started to curve her fingers effectively stroking the brunette's spot over and over again until the bathroom was filled with loud moans and Ali's body shook from the orgasmic tremors taking over her body. Ali was seeing stars as Ashlyn brought her to her climax. 

"Ah ah mmm fuck fuck fuck I'm coming oh baby mmm fuuuck right there Ashlyn don't stop baby please don't stop ahhh" she squeezed tightly to her strong goalkeeper, loving how well she knew how to take care of Ali. 

Ashlyn placed light kisses on Ali's neck as she stilled her hand then pulled out, lightly caressing the wet lips before wrapping her arms tightly around Ali as she came down from the high. When she felt Ali snuggle further into her neck, she stood with the brunette still in her arms and took them to their bed. She laid them down, and Ali unwrapped herself from her girlfriend long enough to "scold" her for not drying their bodies off first. Ashlyn just shrugged. 

"We can wash the sheets tomorrow. Day off. Now come baaaack" she pulled Ali's body back into hers "I missed you".

Ali chucked, "it was 5 seconds babe" she let out a content sigh against Ashlyn's neck "but I missed you too". 

They laid their quietly for a few minutes before being interrupted by the defender's belly growling. She groaned. "Yeah so this kween is kind of hungry...". 

"Well we didn't eat after the game, and you did just run at least 4 miles and then came home to another workout.. so yeah, makes sense. What do ya wanna eat love?"

"Truuue. Uhm how about we go into the kitchen and make some sandwiches? I could probably eat a couple." 

"Sounds good princess, but you stay here. I'll go fix them and be right back" Ashlyn hurried out of their bed, blushing slightly as Ali cat called something about her sexy bare ass. 

She decided to make 2 Nutella sandwiches, and 2 turkey with cheese. She grabbed them two bottles of water then headed back to the hungry goddess in bed. She walked in to see Ali was propped against the headboard, her hair in a bun, with her glasses on scrolling through Netflix before settling on "New Girl". They liked to watch light hearted comedy before going to sleep. 

Ashlyn set the food down then climbed back into bed next to her favorite brunette defender. She loved moments like this with Ali. 

"How'd I know you would bring back Nutella sandwiches?! Gooddd you're such a kid." Ali teased before taking a generous bite. 

"Mm but you love me... and Nutella."  
Ali nodded her head before swallowing her bite. 

"I do. I love you very much." They finished their food then laid back against the headboard. Ali resting her head on Ashlyn's chest, her arms wrapped around her waist with their legs tangled. 

"Alex, did you mean what you said... on the plane about the club finding success..." Ashlyn didn't look at Ali. She was too far into her thoughts and allowing her doubt to sneak up on her. 

Ali however wanted to look Ash directly in her eyes. She reached up and tugged her chin down. "Look at me, Ashlyn..." she waited until their eyes met before she continued, "of course I meant what I said. You just keep being the badass goalkeeper that you are, keep pushing the team to conquer weakness and we will be sitting on top in no time. It's a process, but I trust that under your leadership, we can't fail." 

Ashlyn smiled. She squeezed her love tighter against her. "You're so amazing, Alex. Thank you for believing in me all of the time. I'd be lying if I said that I could live this life without you... you're my person. I never want to be without you. Ever." 

"You have me, baby. Now, and forever. I promise."

To be continued... ;)


End file.
